No one gives massages as good as you
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: "You're always working Shion, I think it's only fair that I should get at least a few minutes of your attention a day" Nezumi said with charming smile, knowing exactly how to press the right buttons. Shion's cheeks held a light tinge of pink and he averted his gaze for a moment, it made Nezumi chuckle softly at him.


A/N: I was actually inspired to write this from an amazing fan art, drawn by my favourite artist.. but Im not too sure how I can add links or something like that? if anyone has an idea I'd really like to know! ... Well I hope you enjoy it anyhow~

**No one gives massages as good as you**

"Shion" Nezumi called and waited patiently for an answer. Though the thing is, he wasn't very patient at all.

"Shion!" he called again not long after, his voice having an echo due to the tiled room he was in. Shion still didn't answer and it made Nezumi want to let out a loud sigh to show his obvious impatience. He moved about in the water making it almost spill over the sides of the bathtub. Cravat let out a small chirp and scurried around the edge; Nezumi held onto the edges and leaned forward attempting to move closer to the door.

"Hey, Shion!" he yelled once more and this time heard a chair drag against the wooden floor (quite angrily he noticed with a small chuckle) in the room next to him. A smirk of victory playing upon his lips as the door of the bathroom swings open and Shion walks in with a sigh.

"What is it Nezumi? You know I'm trying to finish off these documents for tomorrow" he complained. Nezumi now rested his back against the curve of the bathtub and gave a sarcastic apologetic look.

"You're always working Shion, I think it's only fair that I should get at least a few minutes of your attention a day" Nezumi said with charming smile, knowing exactly how to press the right buttons. Shion's cheeks held a light tinge of pink and he averted his gaze for a moment, it made Nezumi chuckle softly at him.

"Well I'm sorry, but you know I'm trying to-" Shion mumbles but Nezumi cuts in.

"I know, I know, so I wanted to ask you one little favour you could do for me before you get back to your papers" Nezumi leans forward and held up one finger to emphasize how small this favour would be.

"What is it?" Shion asked yet still looked at him questionably. Nezumi leans back again and holds up his hand as he states dramatically.

"After all my travels I haven't found anyone who gives massages as good as you do, and my shoulders are feeling a bit sore" then looks to Shion innocently. Though Shion was not fooled, he only folded his arms across his chest.

"Nezumi can I just fini-"

"No" he said simply. They eyed each other for a while but Shion gave in.

"Fine" he breathed out as he dropped his arms. Nezumi grinned as he moved to sit behind him, grabbing a small stool. Shion rolled his sleeves up and began getting to work. He first rubbed the moist skin of his back gently before moving up to his shoulders, Nezumi closed his eyes at the touch and once Shion's hands began to work deeply on his shoulders he propped his arms on the sides of the tub and crossed one leg over the other, leaning into Shion's touch with a light hum of comfort. Shion wore a small frown and had a slight pout, he was thinking of all the papers that were still on his desk that need to be filled out.

Cheerful squeaks pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked to the water. He saw Cravat and Tsukiyo swimming around in the bath happily, Hamlet was in the other room, he was watching Shion fill the paper work but soon fell asleep on his desk. Suddenly the soothing sound of Nezumi humming echoed throughout the small bathroom. Shion's face then softened as he listened to the elegant sound of Nezumi's voice, he hadn't realized that his movements became slack.

Snapping himself out of it, he tried to concentrate on giving Nezumi this massage. He fixed his eyes on Nezumi's back but it was another downfall for him. His natural light skin glistened with little water droplets and a light pink mark around where he was rubbing, he traced around his shoulder blades and up to his neck before sliding back to his smooth, steady shoulders. He gazed at the boys exposed neck and was now tempted to just lean in and attach his lips to it, to leave a small dark mark on his clear skin. Nezumi suddenly stopped humming making Shion look up with lustful eyes he didn't remember getting, luckily the black haired boys back was to him.

"That's good enough Shion" Nezumi put a wet hand on top of his and moved it away to stretch. His eyes still looked over his back as the boy stretched; taking in all the beauty he probably knew he had. Just then he leans back and tilts his head over to look up at Shion's face, he wore a small smile.

"Sorry to get his majesty to do a favour for a lowly servant" he speaks with elegance as usual. Shion frowned at his words.

"Don't say it like that" Shion said as he looked to the side. Nezumi chuckled.

"Should I give you your reward then?"

"Reward?" Shion looked back to him with curious eyes.

"Yes, reward" Nezumi smirked then grabbed the back of Shion's head and pulled him down so their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Shion could feel the warm water from Nezumi's hands trail through his hair and down his back but didn't make any movement to break the kiss. It felt strange kissing his indulgent lips upside-down like this, but at the same time it was interesting and Nezumi purred in approval as Shion returned his kiss with a gentle passion. Soon after they broke the kiss with a few feather light kisses before gazing into each other's eyes. Shion hadn't realized that at some point during their moment he had put his hands on Nezumi's cheeks, fingers caressing his jawline gently.

"Get in with me" Nezumi spoke just above a whisper. For a moment Shion was about to jump in, but his eyes moved up and saw the two mice on the other side of the tub staring at them. Cravat had his head turned to the side and Tsukiyo was right beside, both of their fur wet and messy.

"Uh, I don't think now is the best time" Shion mutters and Nezumi directs his gaze to the mice, giving a look of annoyance.

"Don't worry about them" he states.

"What, no, we can't in front of them, they'd be watching us" Shion replies.

"You think they haven't before?" Nezumi questions with a smirk making Shion's cheeks turn pink.

"W-well there is a difference when you don't know they're watching, than doing it purposely in front of them" Shion says.

"Then take them to the other room" Nezumi says making Shion sigh.

"Maybe when I'm done with my paper work" Shion says with a smile making Nezumi pout in disapproval. Now Shion chuckled at him and leaned in, giving him another light kiss before getting up.

"I should be done once you're finished" Shion winked at him before he left. Though Nezumi just had his arms crossed and turned his head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
